


Repeating Timelines

by BookRockShooter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, basically sans' thoughts about the multiple resets i guess, hope it's okay, i dunno, it's really bad actually, it's weird - Freeform, kinda all over the place, minor fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wishes he couldn't remember every timeline that he had ever been through. It just made everything more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeating Timelines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> It's been over a month since I last posted, and that's because I've just been distracted. Anyway, I'm back with more fanfiction, this time about a video game my cousin got me into, lol.
> 
> Hopefully this turns out good.
> 
> Also, I apologize if this resembles anyone else's fic, I tried to make this original (even though I'm pretty sure fics like this already exist haha)
> 
> Enjoy reading~
> 
> *I was planning on deleting this but then i just decided to post it anyway because why not  
> it's weird i know but whatever  
> lol*
> 
> Disclaimer- Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, not me. This is a work of fiction.

Sans had lost count of the number of times he'd stood in this hall, in this very spot. Somewhere in the low hundreds, maybe? If that?

It didn't matter. What did matter was him avenging the deaths of Papyrus and Undyne and all of the other - innocent, mind you - monsters that that human- that /thing/ had killed. Again.

He tugged on his brother's red scarf that hung around his neck and sighed heavily. He couldn't remember when the human was due to arrive, and he was beginning to get impatient. He just wanted this over with.

Well. Not like it mattered. He knew the kid would just keep coming back until they killed him. In this timeline, anyway.

Who knows? Maybe Sans would get lucky again and wake up back in Snowdin Forrest soon, ready to greet the human again... hopefully, without seeing them covered in dust, the only evidence that they were completely homicidal and would eventually need to be stopped.

The sudden sound of footsteps made him look up, and he could have sworn he felt his permanent grin almost fall away.

He may have hated the kid in this timeline, and many others, but he also knew that in different ones, in /happier/ ones, they had been close. Like a family, almost. That's what made this so difficult, so frustrating.

The human walked steadily into the Judgement Hall, their sweater covered in monster dust. Caked with the stuff, really. It made Sans sick, even if he was used to the sight. What made him feel worse was the twisted grin etched onto the kid's face, a look too cruel for a child.

Sans shook his head slightly and stepped forward until he was a few feet away from the human, facing them head on.

He studied them for a few moments before taking a deep breath to steel himself.

Here they go again.

"heya," he greets casually, although he lets his obvious hatred and sorrow seep into his voice.

"you've been busy, huh?"

Sans paused. The human said nothing, just continued to smile that creepy smile at him.

"so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"

He let out a bitter laugh after asking that. The answer was obvious.

Yes.

The real question was if said person could change to become and /stay/ a good person.

He didn't bother asking that, though. It wouldn't change anything in this timeline. Maybe in a different one, but not here. Not now. 

So it didn't matter.

"all right. well, here's a better question."

He let the lights in his eye sockets go out.

"d o y o u w a n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sans wasn't sure how long they'd been fighting and then re-fighting.

He was sure that he was getting close to being finished off again.

The kid launched at him, and he quickly summoned his Gaster Blasters to stop them. They apparently had lower HP than he thought, though, as they collapsed onto the floor again, dying within a matter of seconds.

He almost wanted to cry, looking down at them once again as he waited for time to go back again.

He didn't have to wait very long, though, as he blinked and suddenly found himself back to where he'd been previously, the human walking towards him again. As expected, they looked pissed by this point, and he grinned wider despite the circumstances.

"let's just get to the point."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The human swung their little knife at him, and he dodged to the side. Grinning, Sans says, "heh. didja really think you would be able-"

He didn't dodge their next attack in time.

Sans tried to stay up, but couldn't for more than a few seconds, eventually falling. He pressed a hand against the wound that always managed to take away his life in these types of timelines and breathed heavily. 

The skeleton monster couldn't help but almost feel relieved that this timeline would finally end. 

He glanced up at the kid, who still had that awful expression, and accepted the fact that he'd been beaten again. He just hoped that he would wake up in Snowdin soon, in a timeline where Papyrus was alive and well, where monsters weren't dying left and right, where the human was the one he knew the best.

"... so, guess that's it, huh? just... don't say I didn't warn you. welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?"

He wasn't sure why he always said that. Maybe dying made him delusional. Either way, it didn't matter if he said it or not. The human was already leaving to go find the king, not even sparing Sans a glance. Nothing unusual.

Sans sighed again and leaned against a nearby pillar, waiting to turn to dust like everyone he knew had probably already done.

He closed his eye sockets.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sans opened them again, he was back in his Snowdin Forrest sentry station. 

He glanced around, not surprised, and maybe also a little tired. 

He hoped this was the last time he would wake back up there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone reading this enjoyed this fic :) and I will be trying to post more soon, if anyone enjoys my writing lol.
> 
> Also this is kind of random I guess, but I wanted to try writing out what i believe Sans could've thought about the resets and all that. Whatever lol
> 
> It ends kinda abruptly but that's because I wasn't really sure how to end it? I dunno
> 
> ~peace out~


End file.
